


Miraculous Ballet Moves

by LadyDi1980



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDi1980/pseuds/LadyDi1980
Summary: Miraculous Moves Underground sequel: She was all he could see, especially right now. Those beautiful blue eyes, that midnight hair, the curve of her spine as she arched with his hand steadying her back... She was spark and love and grace and knowledge and finesse and beauty and talent bursting at the seams. Everything she did awed him; even the tiniest things.





	1. Late night dance practice

**Author's Note:**

> (♥) youtube.com/watch?v=Wk8dkPj91ak  
> (♦) youtube.com/watch?v=RxumtpLkyl4  
> (♣) youtube.com/watch?v=lH9e1HaRxso  
> (♠) youtube.com/watch?v=Q4vFviZ4qw0  
> (•) youtube.com/watch?v=WEl9e4zJ9zg  
> (◘) youtube.com/watch?v=YlRhOHPvXk4

There was a fast, hard beat barely coming out of one of the closed doors of a classroom (♥). It was staccato in every sense of the word; the voices matching its time perfectly. It was completely foreign compared to the flowing melodies that usually lived in the classes with the light. But...it was not currently daytime in this second...

All the lights in the hallways were dull, save from what was spilling out of the windows of the main door and under the wood gap. The sunset was all but done; the barest traces of light trying to creep in through the outer windows of the school and filter through to allow some people the opportunity to see.

Sound escaped, the singers' voices unintelligible. A chorus of males gave crisp words in another language. The melodic way they sang was nice...even if the words were absolutely unknown.

The teacher's voice that was supposed to direct with the song, was just as unknown through the intense volume coming through the crack of the door. Only when the song ended, did a female voice speak up amongst the male singers. “Like that. Got it all?”

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“How are we supposed to follow that?!”

“You can only such a routine because you've got the experience!”

There was an amused snort. “I made all that up to the music just now. If all you're going to do is grouse, why'd you show up? If you're going to complain about your lack of ability, you've got time to dance instead.”

“Is this how you act in the Underground?”

“I bet she's even cooler.”

“She's already a bad ass! How much more can she get??”

“Well...just look at her!”

He was already looking. Well...spying may have been a more accurate term really.

He knew she was doing this. The first night he found out about this, he made sure to find a way back to the school she had gone deep into, with his father's eventual permission of course. She had found a small spot that everyone left when the day was done and snuck the girls interested since the beginning into the room for practice. They made excuses to hang around after most of the teachers left and practiced ballet for maybe an extra half an hour. Plenty of time for the basic crew to leave an allow them time to slip into the locker room to change...then sneak to the bowels of the huge building and unlock a classroom door.

He only found out that she actually procured a key from his father when his father approached him at dinner one night and made sure she gave it back before the winter was fully on them. It was only an indulgence that he allowed; not something permanent.

The second he learned that Gabriel had allowed Marinette to teach hip hop in his ballet school, his brain could have exploded. Of course, he found out the details and made sure to spy on her as soon as he could. His father thankfully didn't stop him and actually asked him to make sure she was keeping her word that all she was doing was basic hip hop in a teacher's structure and nothing extra.

Like turning the classroom into the new Underground.

He idly licked his lips as the same song started up again. He forgot to blink in his spot at the corner of the window of that closed door he had been using for however many minutes now. He didn't even watch the other five girls, classmates he had known for years, attempt to keep up with her. They would never keep up with her. Not his Ladybug.

The face paint was gone, but her hair was up in low pigtails, that top, and those low pants. She had regular tennis shoes on, and she was bobbing and moving her arms in choppy time to the frantic beat. The others stopped before even half the song was over and just watched her work. Even when there was a slow section of the beat, she rocked it flawlessly.

When the song stopped again, she paused and took a few deep breaths, hands on her hips. She looked at everyone, listening to their complaints to her amazing moves, smile on her face. At length, a fingerless gloved hand rose and waved their words away.

“Okay, okay. I'll teach you the lyrics so you know what's going on. I've heard this kind of whining so much so I'm used to it. You all need to broaden your musical horizons.”

“It's in KOREAN! How are we going to do such a thing??”

“Where do you find such bands anyway? Seems kind of odd.”

Marinette grinned. “The internet is a fascinating place if you traipse around in the right places.”

He watched her head to her bag and grab the cd. He didn't recognize this and wondered if she had found another hip hop band to teach the girls with. The band sounded similar to the one from this summer that he danced with her, but there were small differences with the singers that pointed out this wasn't the same group.

He watched unabashed as she read the lyrics to the girls and then explained why she did some of the moves she did. She gave details on the finer parts of catching the beat, using the body in its movements to exaggerate the lyrics, and give meaning when one couldn't be found. To show this, she let the girls keep hold of the paper and turned the song back on again.

He was taken back months to the first time she had done something similar for him. Back when she had shown the idea of her final audition. That felt like a lifetime and there was even a sense of nostalgia as he was reminded of it. Back when he was so unsure of his feelings and hers, and they hadn't become what they had become.

He had no idea how long he kneeled in front of the closed doorway in that darkening hallway, staring through the door and trying to hide himself from them. He peeked like some kind of perverted stalker, even though he was merely staring at his girlfriend of months. He didn't know if she'd be mad that he was doing this; he hoped that if she caught him, she would drag him in and use him as a dancing accessory in front of their classmates. He hadn't done hip hop with her ever since everything smoothed out and a part of him was suddenly itching to do so.

His fingers twitched on the doorknob. Teeth bit his lip. He wanted to join her, even if he wasn't dressed for it. Green eyes managed the barest of looks to his jeans and nice sweater. Even if he had a t-shirt underneath, it wasn't his cat jacket and wife beater. He wasn't wearing all black.

He must have kneeled there in the same spot for half an hour, watching as she taught the girls with agonizing slowness the moves she made up to the song that had been going on and on the entire time. Just as his knees were starting to go numb, she paused when the song ended again and went for a towel.

“What do you girls think? Done for the evening?”

“What time is it?”

“Probably six thirty.”

Blue eyes took in the watch option on her phone. “It's just after.” She tossed the device in her duffel and stood. “We can call it here if you want.”

“But I just got some of those arm swings down!”

“Well...I -”

He jolted, his poor muscles and joints twitching painfully, when blue looked across the room...finding him at last. She didn't say a word, but her eyes narrowed dangerously for a split second. She scowled, silently telling him that she was unhappy with his behavior. He grimaced in return, giving a sheepish smile and slowly stood. The slight head jerk she gave was enough of a reprieve to allow him entrance and not kill him later.

“Well,” She started, watching all heads whip to the opening door, “I suppose we'll give it another go. And now that I have help, I'll show you what it's like to duet dance.”

He couldn't help the hungry, happy look in his eyes as he crossed the room.

“What are you doing here Adrien??”

“WHY is he here?”

“How did he find out about us?!”

She shrugged and shook her head. “I can figure out why, but there's no point in worrying about it. We're not in trouble...are we kitty?”

He couldn't help the smile that graced his face at a name he hadn't heard in what felt like forever. He simultaneously bowed and took a gloved hand, kissing the fingers. “As if I'd ever rat out my lady.” His head rose in his bow, eyes sparkling. “I believe I told you long ago that you can trust me...” She snorted, mouth opening, but never got the chance to say anything back.

“Aw gawd...are they going to ooze all over the place here too??”

“Come on guys! We have to watch you two flirt this bad in class every day already.”

There were a few accompanying giggles to the whining, but the pair ignored it all with grace and ease. Such a thing was the norm now, but they both knew everyone was just envious and jealous.

Strong, blue eyes turned to her 'students' as she took her hand away. “There will be much more than that.” Her lips curved, veins thrumming with new excitement. An arm came up and leaned on his shoulder as she leaned against her partner. “We'll show you how real hip hop can be...” Her eyes looked over his attire, a thoughtful hum coming. She reached up and flicked at the loose sweater he had on. “Except you're a tad overdressed kitty. Too much fur. Lose it.”

As the girls started going on about him taking off part of his clothes, he tossed the sweater near her bag and rolled his shoulders. He turned his neck in a few circles, quickly planting his hands on the floor for a second before slowly coming down from the handstand. After a few arm swings, he looked to his lady with a smile. “Ready.”

She smiled and had one of the girls head to the cd player. She stopped in front of him and looked up with a devious smile. “I would ask if you want to know the lyrics, but something tells me you're good to go.”

His smile said it all. He wasn't embarrassed to have been caught and let her know he had been watching the whole time. He merely acknowledged it and let the info aid him in 'practice'.

She snorted and leaned up on her toes, hand on his chest. “It's been a while. Try to keep up okay?” Her eyes flicked to the wall, giving a nod.

In a second, the same beat sprung up and she hopped away from him. Her hands and legs moved sharp as a blade, body twirling to the rhythm of the singers. She didn't even wait for him to catch up as she got in his space and flowed away. She was like the ocean, but he was much more able to read her. It was natural to see what she wanted to do in a few moves and go with it...much more than in the beginning. Except, in the beginning, their crowd wasn't a small group of ballet dancers from his father's school.

The high of how it used to be was just as strong, even if he didn't practice anymore. His adrenaline ran just as strong, heart beating for her just as fast. His feelings to the words and the singers called to him. He wanted to laugh at how all of these songs seemed to involve him toward her. Whatever the group, whatever the time, they wrote him for her to shimmy to and he chased her.

As he would always chase her.

At one point, their moves became so exaggerated and outlandish that none of the girls would ever be able to do them with him. Flips, leg kicks, getting so into the other's space, slides...they were at such a level with the music that no amount of ballet practice would ever do them justice. If he hadn't been doing ballet for so long and just knew how to move, how to move with her, he would have floundered as bad as they had. He lived ballet and breathed hip hop. He was both worlds thanks to her and regardless of whatever move he did, whatever they wanted to call it, he was good.

Time flowed away and all he could see were flashes of red, black hair, and blue eyes. Pale skin, flushed in the cheeks...huge, pink smile... The song wasn't even four minutes, but it was the longest, best stretch of seconds he had the pleasure of having in a while. Ballet with her was great; hip hop with her was absolutely amazing.

It eventually ended on a slow note. He ended with a pose leaning over her, arms around her waist. He stared down at her, her staring up at him. Their chests heaved from the exertion, faces bright and flushed.

“Yea...no way are we going to try doing that.”

“Go get a room!”

She broke into a blush and slowly disentangled his arms. She looked to the audience to find them slightly annoyed and put out. “I'm not saying you have to go THAT far out. We got...carried away was all.”

“Yeeeaaaa....just a little!”

“Is THAT how you act in the Underground?”

“I bet it is.”

“No wonder Adrien had those earlier issues. I don't think he's quite the drama queen anymore.”

He gave an odd look to his female classmates before shaking his head. That was done and over with, but it was still fresh in everyone's minds. Merely two months from that last explosion and second hospitalization, but too huge to hide. All still very worth it though.

“Well, Adrien can help teach a few moves and help if you want him to. I can make them and he can help streamline them.” Her vision flicked to him as if checking his approval.

“Actually, I just came to see what you were doing. I didn't think you'd actually find me.”

She gave him a put out look and lightly elbowed his torso, getting a low 'oomph' from him. There was a sense of satisfaction as he idly rubbed his ribs and looked to the group.

“Well...I say we call it here for tonight.” A finger came up and wagged at the small group. “Remember to listen to the cds I burned for you and keep your headphones on. Lock your door and turn the volume up. You have to have the music steal your thoughts so you can move effortlessly to the beat or it's all a bust.”

The girls went for their stuff and she turned to him in that second. “You killed the mood kitty.” She murmured, resisting the urge to stomp on his foot. “It was like your dad just walked into the room.”

He stuck his tongue out at her for such a comparison and crossed his arms. The pair waved to the girls as they bid goodbye and waited till the small group was out the door.

He finally turned back to her and tilted his head. “I finally found out you were doing this and almost had a heart attack from the shock when father himself told me you were doing this. HERE of all places! I can't believe you managed to get him to give you a key!”

She smirked and crossed her arms, chin raising. “With ballet taking up all my time, I couldn't keep my classroom could I? After a...thorough and adult conversation about this, I finally helped him to see that I wouldn't abuse anything that I've been granted so far and he gave me a small timeline. It's only temporary. Once Noel is upon us, I have to give the key back.”

That was only another month.

A brow rose. “How long have you been doing this already??”

She looked to his torso, mind thinking. “At least three weeks now.”

Only shortly after she had been reinstated into the class and gotten to really know the school. That was pretty benevolent of his father.

A small, kind smile tipped her lips. “I think...this is my trial period. I think he's trying to trust me after everything and this is one of those ways.” The smile widened a little. “I think that he wants to see what I'm capable of before he does what I think he's going to do.” Teeth suddenly bit her lip, adrenaline hitting her. “I think he's going to use me at the performance...as your female star duet.”

He smiled as she fiddled with her fingers. Hands found her shoulders and gave an encouraging squeeze. “He has every right to do so and it's only fair. I told him I wouldn't dance with anyone else on that stage and I'm excited to see what we can do. You have your parts down really well already and we have weeks before the first stage play.”

She smiled and nodded. Teeth bit her lip as nerves over such a performance, still far into the season, awaited them. There was nothing she could do but wait and worry. Until then...

She suddenly huffed and looked to her shoes. “Okay...now that I've gone and worried myself stupid over something I can't control, I need to work this off so I can sleep tonight.” She looked to him, eyes twinkling. “I think I need a few good dances to get work the stress off. Care to join me...partner?”

That gleam in her eyes had him captive. She never even needed to say the words, let alone do more than look at him like that and he would have given his soul in response. An evil, excited grin was her response as he leaned in, almost nose to nose. His eyes sparkled as her personae flooded him. “I thought you'd never ask...”

His breath fanned her face and sent a shiver through her. The day had been like any other, long and grueling. Now it was over and she had been freed to be just Marinette...or in this case, Ladybug.

Just one dance, maybe two, and then they'd call it a night. She wasn't supposed to turn this classroom into her own, private dance hall after all. She wasn't going to abuse the right she was given...but...her kitty was loyal and could keep a secret after all...

She twirled out of his stance and headed for the cd player. Her finger paused on the play button as she looked at him and suddenly smiled. She gave an amused grunt and changed the track. His brow went up in confusion, not knowing if he was going to like what she was about to play. She was getting that devious look on her face and he knew that meant she was going to hatch something. Something including music.

English suddenly came through the speakers the second she pressed play and she walked in time with the speaker (♦). It changed as a trumpet blasted through the speakers and she twirled and jumped toward him.

His brain snapped to as her pattern changed with the almost jazzy feel of this song. The language was the same, but the group didn't really sound the same. He couldn't tell; they all sounded alike. But, the trumpet was new and it was exciting in its own right. It called him to jump and shimmy around as she was currently doing. He matched her pace and whirled around with her, getting in close and exiting just like the ocean lapped at the waves.

The first time he registered Spanish, his brain floundered. 'Te amo'...he knew what that meant! The English peppered in with the Korean and he suddenly wondered if she meant to turn him around and flitter around him like this on purpose. 'Tu beso'...was she for real?? Well...if that's how she wanted to play it....

He got into her space and felt out the singers and the energy. He turned her and kept her from escaping his arms and his fingers. His hands brushed against her, changing her rhythm and she went with him. She electrified the room and his pulse, getting against him more and more until they were touching at every second of the song in some way. Her smile crept through his skin and made him shiver, unable to keep his eyes off the glowing look on her face.

He had her clutched at his chest, in the middle of a move, when the beginning English phrase came on and then the song was done. Another song started right after it and she pushed away from his chest, adjusting with the different rhythm of the beat (♣) without giving him time to enjoy how close he had her.

**She's my baby ******

It started so slow, guitar the only thing to join the singer. She snapped her fingers in time with those doing so in the song and popped her hips a little. Once the beat started up, she twirled in a total ballet style move and adjusted everything again.

**She's my lady ******

There was a smile on her face that said she knew just what these lyrics were. He really wanted to know, especially when the smile turned sweet, yet bashful as she gave him a very Marinette look. Ladybug melted to be adapted into his ballet companion. Her moves became a mix of the two styles as she got close to him and brushed her hands against his arms and his chest. His hands came up and clasped her fingers, not wanting her to get too far.

**My lady ******

The feel she was creating with this song and its melody was emotional and had his heart pounding. She was looking at him with love and a sweet smile that had him almost tripping on his feet. He felt he hardly kept up with her, even though the beat wasn't as fast as the other one was. His eyes devoured her face, unable to blink the entire time.

**She's my baby ******

She was amazing. The mood she had wrapped around him and captured him with in the span of two mysterious songs was incredible. This was why she couldn't leave him. He had thought about it for months and knew just how amazing she was, but no matter how many dances and practices he shared with her, that thought would keep growing. He would keep saying it and thinking it until she proved him wrong.

As if...

Words and emotions sprang from his chest and he felt like they were communicating in the last chorus of the song. His face was flushed, eyes bright, heart galloping. Much how she looked and hopefully felt too. The guitar wound down and he took that instance to pull her close, not letting her get away with whatever song happened next.

The two of them tried to catch their breath as the next song passed them by. He didn't even pay attention to it as her lips called to him. Her lids were hooded, eyes full of storms and all for him. His tongue darted out for a second before he claimed her mouth, hand clutching at her sweaty hair.

She kissed him for as long as she could before pulling away to breathe. She stared at him amongst the lyrics she knew to the song and smiled at how well they fit him (♠). These groups kept Adrien in mind somewhere in the back of their heads whenever they wrote these things...or fate was certainly in a humorous mood tonight.

She rested in his hold for half the song until she got her breath back. Then she pulled away and looked to her bag. “How about we do a cool down and then head home? I know my family will be wondering where I'm at, if yours isn't.”

His lips tilted. “Sounds like a plan my lady.”

It was cold when she shuffled off to her duffel. He watched as she silently pulled out a cd pouch and rifled through it. She switched discs and went through a few tracks before finally stopping at what she wanted (•).

He wasn't prepared for slow piano to fill the room, let alone the total ballet she shifted to. It took his brain a moment of catching up and watching her to readjust the style.

“This song is titled 'Your Love for Me'.” She quietly announced, doing ballet as well as she could in tennis shoes. She stared at him long enough before she twirled in a dip and moved slightly away. “How about you dance it to me and show me?”

The breath left him in a whoosh at that quiet order. The loud music lodged itself in his ears and a decade of ballet snapped him into action. His hands came out and brushed over her arms and shoulders. He almost wished he had his slippers so they could do this properly, so his form didn't feel as sloppy as he thought it was.

His heart was pounding, hands shaking terribly. The feel of the music, what she showed him with her eyes... He could die tonight from this impromptu performance and not regret a thing. How did she manage to do so many incredible things around him, for him, to him?? How could she be so many amazing things and not miss a beat?? In the span of moments, she had been a teacher, a hip hop dancer, shy, nervous, excited, worried, and now a ballet dancer. Every adaption flowed as well as her moves right now and he couldn't get enough.

His feelings for her swelled and crowded the room. He kept her close as they danced, unable to keep from touching her with his hands, from dipping her and leaning his face close to hers. She was...god...'amazing' just didn't cut it half the time! 'Awesome' was hardly good enough and 'incredible' was simply too repetitive. She deserved as many adjectives as there were words in the dictionary and yet most of them were too below her to properly do her justice.

She was taking time out of her night to spend this with him and he was eating up this moment. They rarely had such opportunities to dance like this by themselves without another body to critique their work. They worked on the fly, as the best of their work was. They flowed without words; communicating everything through touches and looks and stances.

It was times like these, when they were alone and got to do things that they initially bonded on not that long ago, when he realized how heavy and expanded his emotions for her were. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she ever wanted to leave Paris. He would throw it all away for her despite her recently giving him his life back. It really did mean nothing to him without her in it and although he was happy for the new-found relationship with his father and the occasional dinners they shared, the recent phenomenon hadn't become staple enough for him to care that much.

He wouldn't lie; they were nice. Even if talk was still sparse at the dinner table, the extra presence had him smiling half the time he ate with his family. It wasn't the same as it had been when he briefly lived with Marinette, but, for his family especially, that was still a lot.

She was all he could see, especially right now. Those beautiful blue eyes, that midnight hair, the curve of her spine as she arched with his hand steadying her back... She was spark and love and grace and knowledge and finesse and beauty and talent bursting at the seams. Everything she did awed him; even the tiniest things.

_“You'll just have to hurry up and marry me then, won't you?” ___

He wanted time to speed up to that moment, yet he wanted it to stop so he could enjoy this song forever with her. They needed much more maturity, him more than her he felt, and that would only come with time. There was so much they had yet to accomplish and as much as he would love to give her his last name forever, he wanted to be on that stage with her first. He wanted the masses to be as enamored with her dancing as he had been.

He held her in a dip much like the last audition. He looked down at her with hooded eyes as the track changed to another piano song (◘). He easily held her there for moments, eyes darting over her features and the emotions she was sending him through those blue depths.

What a warm, inviting sea...

She leaned up, arms slowly adjusting until they were wrapped around his neck and those strong shoulders of his. His hand was splayed across her back and helped her move to the magic of the new song. She barely heard it in the back of her mind as deep, emerald fields greeted her and invited her to get lost among them. She did so with abandon, barely remembering to breathe, and feeling herself inch forward. Sweaty blond locks framed his face and her fingers itched to move them away.

It was like a slow motion picture. The distance they crossed in that space for the kiss seemed to take half the song. They barely blinked the entire way until their eyes slid closed. Heat and warmth and love passed each other and stopped their hearts. They gift-wrapped each one and handed it over to the other with that kiss.

His arms pressed her against him and she clutched at him in turn. She let the song wind down as the romance of the piano wrapped itself around them and told them to take their time. The accompanying violin seemed to play just for them.

How she found the strength to pull away, she had no idea. She didn't even remember moving, let alone knowing when he did. She only managed to get her lips away far enough to adjust to his chest. She stayed there as he started swaying her back and forth for a moment, his chin going to the top of her head.

“We have class tomorrow morning...” She finally mumbled, hating herself for speaking at all. She sighed at the fact, even though she had fought so hard to get here in the first place. He didn't even change the sway; never answered her or moved away.

Only when the piano finished its last chords did he release her. He let her go to the cd player and take the disc out. His hand extended, palm up, once she grabbed her duffel and was headed back his way. He didn't let her get past him before he brought her fingers to his mouth in a slow kiss. “I'll walk you home.” He murmured over her skin. He shuffled into the sweater she handed over and then they made for the door.

She smiled and nodded, head still too fogged with the romance of the music and this place. The evening had turned out more interesting than she ever thought it was going to, but she loved every second of it. Such an instance would nestle itself quite well in her memories and her heart for when they were busy with class and unable to spend such time in the future.

The entire walk was silent, but he kept hold of her hand the entire way. He was warm without gloves and it was nice. She could have put hers on, but then she wouldn't really be able to feel him and she had a feeling he may be thinking the same thing.

It would have been nice to cuddle on the bus back, but the walk took longer. They would have been warmer in the bus, but that just meant she could keep close to him. The nights had gone from balmy and hot to drier and chilly. Fall was all but over and approaching winter was popping up. The leaves were almost all gone. Soon the snow would fall and then they could spend fun times huddled up under thick jackets, having cocoa and admiring the Eiffel Tower in the snow, and maybe spend some daring times walking around outside.

He finally let go of her hand so she could get the keys out of her purse. “Good night Marinette. I'll see you in the morning.”

She accepted the final, soft kiss before pulling away with a smile. “Good night Adrien. Get some sleep.”

He nodded and stood in front of the doorway as he watched her enter, face and waving hand the last things to be seen. Only when the door quietly clicked shut did he turn and head for home.


	2. Each other's biggest fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time stopped on both sides of the door. He eyed her and she eyed him. They wore matching looks of shock and pleasure as they took in the other. Suns could have rose and set before either of them remembered who they were and just what they were doing in front of the other...also that breathing was a good idea.

Noel was such a beautiful time of the year. The magic of the holiday, the surprise of the presents, the tasty baked goods, the time with family...

She loved this time of year. Snow blanketed the city of Paris and stole the gray concrete to replace it with beautiful white. Well...white shortly after a snowfall. Once the citizens started walking on it and trampling it down, it changed more to an annoyance for most. But, for those few glorious moments before that happened, Paris was truly beautiful.

The snow could almost pile up before those walked and drove it into the corners of the streets and buildings. It was a shame because she quite liked shuffling through it. Most of it was fairly wet for many of the snowfalls, but sometimes it was powdery white and blew with the wind. Whenever she happened to be outside and a gust caught a patch, blowing it up into a mini tornado in front of her, she was always entranced.

Winter wasn't always her most favorite season, but it was up there with the prettiest. It made for great artistic fodder and often times she would brave the cold to sketch the Eiffel Tower and the inhabitants around it. Ideas for winter clothing always got lodged in her head that way and then she could make new items...whenever she had spare time.

But definitely not this week.

She looked outside at the snowfall and sighed, going back to her pacing. She eyed the emerald green, velvet dress lying pristine on the chaise lounge and gulped. All the deep breaths hadn't worked and so she gave up. She had tried very hard to calm herself down all morning and most of the early afternoon, but it was useless. Working off the energy in her family's bakery only ruined two batches of muffins and thus she enclosed herself in her room to pace.

The party was tonight and she was about ready to explode in terror. Her first performance was in two days and the school was having an early party to commemorate the holiday and the new students' performances.

She couldn't be more terrified.

Hands covered her face as she groaned her anxiety. There was no good reason for her to be this way, given the piece that she was going to do, but she couldn't help it! She knew that piece very well throughout the years and had practiced it ever since she was a kid, but not in front of hundreds of people!

The Nutcracker. And she was Clara!

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god...' She resumed pacing, harshly swallowing and looking at her dress again.

The party was still two hours away and she was sweating too much to want to wear the warm garment. She even showered earlier because her adrenaline wasn't helping matters and even when she tried to dance it off in her room, it didn't really help much. She wished she still had the school's classroom key so she could hurry there and do...something, but she gave it back like she said she would and there was no other place aside her room right now.

Aside from the performance, this was the second time she could get to show off to Adrien. That was a chunk of her nerves right there.

She had other dresses that he may have loved which would have saved her sanity, but she wanted to make something special for this occasion. That proved hard enough with her sense of designer's perfection and schedule. Practically an entire sketchbook ended up in the trash because she tore so many used pages out of it, trying to find the right design. Warm against the weather, show off her good...aspects, stylish for the party, yet high class for him to admire.

Of course it had to be green this time. Winter and Noel; red and green. Green to match his eyes mainly. She tried to find just the right fabric to match and it wasn't that hard. His eyes were such a pure color of green and any fabric store had it. The trouble was finding the right type of fabric.

Oh how she shifted through everything and agonized! She fretted about how she'd look in a creation not even sewn and his reaction. She wanted the same, no...much more of a reaction than he had given her in her blue dress! That had caused her to become so paranoid and obsessed over this one creation, more than any she had ever made, because of that reaction.

She would easily admit that she wanted those butterflies in her stomach when he stared at her. Took in her attire and forgot to blink, to breathe. Stood in front of her and gawked because that was the only logical thing his brain could do at the time.

Teeth bit her lip. She hoped that the matching tie and colors he had on would keep her own brain together long enough to compliment him before she kissed him senseless. Being a fashion designer at heart was good to take one look and know which colors would look good on him. She used that to her advantage and he thankfully went along with it.

Hands covered her mouth as a mass amount of giggles and squeals erupted at merely imagining the scene. Feet rapidly stamped on the floor as she lost herself to the very near future, unable to contain herself. Her overactive imagination about 'that moment' had almost caused her to mess up the final rehearsals over the last few days, but it had gotten her through many a tense evening knowing the performance was coming up.

She stopped in front of the dress and stared. Teeth gnashed her lip as her fingers itched to pick it up. She wanted him here now! She wanted to put this on way ahead of their earlier organized meeting time and walk the streets with him. She wanted to beam and clutch at his arm and watch their breaths fog the air. She wanted to saunter around holding onto the arm of an Agreste.

A very handsome, kind, talented, funny, annoying, eye-rolling, insufferable Agreste.

She didn't hide the giggles as she whipped to her phone. The time she was lost in her thoughts only took up ten minutes; way too much of a gap between now and when he was supposed to show up!

She pulled up the text history with his name at the top. A funny picture of him stared back at her. She eyed it for the longest time, teeth trying to rip her lip apart in indecision. Yes...no... They could easily find something to do from now until the party. Plenty of places outside to visit that were nearby. He wouldn't mind. She knew he wouldn't. But...a little heads up would be nice.

_Change of plans. Meet me in here thirty. We'll still head to the party like we planned. Don't ask questions, just get ready if you're not already and get over here. ___

The second she received an _okay... _, she dropped the phone and whirled for the bathroom. She cleaned up in the quickest shower she had ever taken in her life. She braided her hair as well as she could with it slightly damp and finished drying it. Makeup didn't take more than a few minutes.__

She stepped into her black pumps, put the matching black hand purse on her lounge chair, and was looking through her jewelry for the right earrings when there was a knock on the door downstairs. She quickly grabbed a black, dangly set and tried not to trip on the way to the living room.

The breath caught in her throat and she tried to remember to breathe as she fumbled for the door. Quick thoughts of him in the suit she knew he'd be wearing flittered through her head before she quickly yanked the door away.

And almost melted into a puddle.

Time stopped on both sides of the door. He eyed her and she eyed him. They wore matching looks of shock and pleasure as they took in the other. Suns could have rose and set before either of them remembered who they were and just what they were doing in front of the other...also that breathing was a good idea.

Her mouth dropped open, a noise vaguely resembling a syllable escaped. Her hand fell away from the doorknob to limply rest at her side. He made no move to get near her, still looking at her from head to toe and in no mood to stop.

God he was gorgeous! Was it okay to call a guy that? Was godly too much?? Apollo was probably going to want his look back one of these days...

The gray he had on with the white shirt and matching emerald tie... His hair was styled back and he had an extra, long coat in his arm. It rested forgotten there and she was amazed it hadn't fallen to the floor already. The tie brought out his eyes, the color of gray going very well with the black of his shiny dress shoes and blond locks. She was smart to have him color coordinate with her and she was happy to match his eyes.

“Y...” He blinked, shook himself from his stupor, and started again. “You look...” Hands moved forward. His coat fell to the floor without a care in the world to the condition of snow he had tracked up with him.

Who cared if his coat got dirty when there was a goddess in front of him!

Her lips pressed together in a silly smile as he gently took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. She giggled as he lightly kissed every knuckle and mentally told herself not to collapse before they even got out the door.

“You astound me yet again my lady...” He murmured, piercing her with heavy, emotional green eyes. They looked hungry and they pinned her to the floor. Her heart somersaulted in her chest and she actually couldn't breathe for a second. “I don't know what I'm going to do with myself if you keep showing up in outfits like these.” His hands swept across her arms, inching past her waist and slowly dragging her to him. He clutched her and buried his nose in her neck, smelling the perfume she had on and her shampoo. “You smell good...”

The breath left her in a shaky whoosh to match the beat of adrenaline. Her knees actually buckled at that low, sultry voice and she gripped his suit jacket as she stumbled into him. Her face was hot, eyes hooded as she panted against his strong hold, neck tingling when he kissed it. She harshly swallowed and let her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the heat she felt and his touch.

The silence buzzed in her ears and all she could hear were her own racing heartbeats. She didn't want to pull away from this moment and prayed that it would keep going for many more. She was suddenly thankful that she asked him to come over and happy that she had designed such a dress that pleased him so.

“So...” He murmured, fighting to pick his brain back up. She felt too good in his arms and it was a shame that they needed to leave this place. “What occasion did you call me over for aside from worshiping your beauty?”

She beamed at his flattery and flushed again. She was never going to stop doing that in front of this man! ...Was that really such a bad thing though?

She finally pulled away and looked at mirthful eyes. She tried to scowl at him, but her smile was getting in the way. She finally grinned at him and pressed a glossed kiss to his lips, resisting the urge to ruffle his well-styled hair for turning her around so easily. Course...that's partially why she called him over so early after all...

She looked to his tie, hands gravitated to it. She lightly fiddled with it, acting like she was going to tighten it, his eyes on her the entire time. “I thought that...that maybe...we could go do something outside for a bit before heading to t – the party...?”

Why was she stuttering?! Why did he make her feel like she was fourteen all over again?? Why did she not care in the slightest?

He smiled and took a step away, fingers lightly grasping her palm. He bowed in front of her and gave her impish eyes. “I would love nothing more than to accompany my lady to wherever she wishes to go.” He eyed her in the outfit again. “Although, you're going to be a tad cold and as chivalrous as I am toward you, you don't get to have my coat.”

She laughed and stepped away, lightly swatting his shoulder. “I have my own coat you dork.” She turned and the dress twirled around her. Before she could even get a few steps into the living room, hands suddenly wrapped around her stomach and crushed her against a solid mass of boyfriend. Her heart and excitement raced double-time and she gasped despite herself. “A – A...Adrien??” Wide blue darted around the floor as if he were lying about down there and not clutching her to his torso.

The graceful sweep of her neck, combined with the hourglass figure the flare gave her, had him moving before he could think. His hands flexed over the fabric, feeling how hot she was. He looked to the pitch of her hair and its beautiful design. The way her dressed swirled as she turned...she looked...so stunning...

He released her after another quick whiff of the delectable perfume she had on and watched her daintily hold the dress as she climbed the stairs to her room. He followed like a moth to a flame and watched her grab a black dress coat and slip into it.

She grabbed the clutch purse on her lounge chair and faced him with a smile. “Ready.” Her eyes twinkled. “If your coat gets dirty, I'm not cleaning it up for you Monsieur. You'd better hope you didn't get it dirty.”

He smirked and paved the way downstairs. “I hope not either. That thing is expensive.”

She cringed. “I don't want to know.”

His head shook as he retrieved it and batted at some of the water off the black threads. “The gloves alone could cost you the performance tickets we got for your parents.”

She shied away from him, suddenly wondering how many hundreds or thousands of euros he was wrapped up in and almost didn't want to touch him. She eyed his shoes, brow raising. “I hope you got your shoes insured...” She half-halfheartedly cracked.

He snorted and turned to her with a cheeky grin. “Amongst other things.” He ignored her wide-eyed, disbelief and laced her arm through his. “Come my lady! The afternoon is early, the air is brisk, the snow is falling, and somewhere out there is hot chocolate for us to enjoy before the party.”

She beamed and nodded before checking herself one final time. She let him lead her to the door and shut it. She led the way down the steps and paused in the back door. “I need to tell my parents the change in plans so they know where I'm at.”

She headed inside with him on her heels and did just that. She let her mother gush over Adrien's appearance and smiled at his bashful acceptance. Her father also informed him of how classy he looked and asked where they were going. She explained they were going to go see what was out there on short notice before the party and tugged him in the direction of the front door as her parents started getting 'that look' in their eyes at their attire.

The snowfall was beautiful. The wind was nonexistent and thus huge chunks fell all around them. That did deter a small amount of people, thankfully making the streets easier to walk. She slipped on her lined gloves and watched him put on into a leather set before starting off.

The noise of traffic didn't deter the mood in the slightest. She took it all in, the snow falling on his hair, on her eyelashes, on his coat, her arm around his, and the chill at her legs. They meandered over trampled snow that tried to keep whitening the sidewalks and streets.

He finally looked at her and the red in his cheeks made him even more handsome. “Where to my lady?”

She took in his face with entranced eyes. When they stopped walking, she had no clue. They probably hadn't even gotten that far from the bakery before the will to move left her. She was vaguely aware that he faced her and had an arm around her lower back, tugging her close again.

The ability to breathe left her as she watched it slowly fog from his lips. Her eyes darted to him, taking him in as if he were the most exquisite creature she had ever laid eyes on. He always had been, would always be.

Adrien Agreste. Heir to the Agreste Dance Troupe, should he so ever want to continue his father's business. Talented beyond measure. Handsome as a model and should have been one if not for this line of work. Worth more than any money she could ever make in a lifetime. In possession of a house big enough to take up the entire park next to her home. Featured in magazines and known throughout France.

And he had chosen her.

With that thought, her eyes teared through the feeling of love and awe that blossomed within her. She had fallen in love with him long ago and by some grace of fate, some miracle, they had met again and she finally managed to tell him. He reciprocated her feelings to the point of the recent stunt he had pulled and put himself in jeopardy for her sake. That brash act told her more about him than she ever needed to know and thinking of the words he pleaded to her had her shivering from them all over again.

He noticed and his hands lightly rubbed her arms. “Cold...?” He murmured, voice low.

Did he step closer? Did her chin move up a little?

Her eyes closed at a snail's pace as she kept taking him in. Her head idly shook. “No...” She breathed.

“I think we'll be late to wherever it is you wish to go if we keep standing here...” He slowly continued, a leather finger slowly coming up under her chin to raise it a little more.

She tried to swallow and found her mouth dry. His touch was electric and addictive. “Th...that's...okay...” She whispered, eyes on his descending lips. “We'll get there...when we get there...”

His mouth was warm, but his nose was chilly. It touched hers, mimicking her own as he pressed against her. He tried to push them past the fluff of their coats and take her into his skin. Her hands snaked up under his arms and grasped at his shoulders as she pressed into his mouth, feeling snowflakes fall on her cheeks and drip away.

'Oh god...please stop time and erase everything else but this second...'

The thought was the only logical thing roaming around her consciousness. She never wanted moments like these to end. Even when they were busy in class, sweaty in ballet wear, and forced to listen to The Beast go on and on about how perfect they had to be for paying customers, she still came back to these snippets of frozen time.

The cold of his gloves brushed against a cheek, thumb lightly caressing her skin. Tears lined her eyes and one trickled from the corner as she refused to let go of his mouth. The noise of traffic was only a backdrop and very far away from the noise of his breathing she had attuned to.

How could she ever begin to explain to him the depth of such feelings and how much she felt for him?? Words never did moments like these justice and only by kissing him could she hope that he understood even a little of her heart. He had taken it a long time ago, kept it when he left school, and dusted it off when he confessed again. It had always been his, whether battered through time or kept hidden away for safekeeping.

“I love you...” She breathed against his lips. She gasped when he was suddenly kissing her harsh and passionately. His other hand came up as both cupped her chin, keeping her his willing prisoner heartbeats as he ravished her mouth.

“I will never get tired of hearing you say those words my lady...” He finally murmured, rubbing his nose against hers. His lashes fluttered open and stared at the lone track down the side of her face. A thumb slowly wiped it away as he pulled back enough to stare at her. “I will always love you until the end of time.” A smile tipped his lips, his eyes gentle. “Thank you.”

She blinked. “For what?”

“For being you. For loving me.”

Her eyes suddenly swam, jaw clenching. She let the few tears fall as she stared at him, feeling like she would burst if he said any more. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she attempted to find the right words and failed at every pass. She rapidly blinked and looked to the lapels on his coat, hands coming to lightly rest on them.

Her head slowly shook as she felt, but was unable to say. It kept moving and bobbing on its own accord, unable to stop. “No...no.” She whispered, blinking back more tears. “That's wrong. I should be thanking you for the same thing.” She harshly swallowed and looked to him to find green swimming, but avidly watching her. “Thank you Adrien...for everything you've given me. For all you've done for me.” She took a shaky breath to steady herself. “I would never have been where I am without you... Without your help. Your support. Your love. You've done so much without a thought to yourself these past few months and I never even asked you to put yourself out like you have.”

She gave a shaky laugh at the memory of how upset she had been with him when she saw how debilitated he had become because she had been kicked out.

“I love you...so much. I have for so many years that it was just normal to me. You have no idea how perfect my life is now because you're in it.” She watched a few tears fall from his eyes, though he was smiling through them. “Soon I'll be up on that stage with you and it'll be just us in front of a whole bunch of people. Just like you wanted... Just like I want for the both of us.”

His hands encompassed most of her petite face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. “I would like to throw back every word you just said to me back to you.” He gave a lame smile, eyes darting around her face. “There are no amount of words to express the sheer depth of gratitude and love that I will always have for you. You've done so much for me in such a short amount of time that I'd give any part of me if you ever need it. You've had my soul with you since my time in your home.” His head shook. “No...since the first night I met you in the Underground. You stole it with a dance and I wouldn't have it any other way. I will never ask for it back; I'm yours for as long as you want.”

Her eyes gleamed and she sniffed. “It seems we're each other's biggest fans...”

He grinned and lightly kissed her. “I get to be first in line for your autograph when you become famous with me.”

She snorted, but smiled at him. “My signature is hardly worth much, nor will it be.”

He stepped back as the mood lightened and dusted her shoulders off. He took her arm around his with a mischievous look and tugged her along. “Oh, I don't know... I can think of something I'd like you to sign hopefully in the near future...”

She looked to him at that tone, suspicious eyes on that grin. A brow rose. “Oh...? What's that?”

He didn't cast her a look. “A certain certificate that I'll lock up and put in a safe for safekeeping.” His eyes darted to hers. “When the time is right of course...”

Her face flamed and she quickly looked to the ground with wide eyes when she almost slipped. Her shoulders bunched up to her ears, though she clutched at his arm even more. A grin split her face in half, giggles erupting seconds later.

“And now my lady...adventure awaits us! I vaguely remember some of our classmates saying something about skating at the Eiffel Tower. I think I read something online saying there would be food and drink there too. I bet that hot chocolate I mentioned earlier will be there in one of the booths.”

She spied him a glance. “Something tells me you came over with plans in your head kitty.”

“I have no idea what you mean...”

There was no way she could pinch him through all the layers he had going on and she wasn't going for his face, so she settled for his arm instead. “Sly cat...”

The walk was short once they actually kept putting one foot in front of the other. The Tower was lit up with the early night upon them, the light pollution of Paris lighting the clouds and the snow around them. Dozens of booths lined the shallow pond and a rink was set on the other side of the Tower.

They stood at the steps above the chaos of people. She clutched at his arm as the excitement flowed through her. “It's...beautiful...” She breathed, taking in the streams of light with wide eyes.

“Yes...you certainly are...”

She socked him in the arm lightly and tugged him for the lower level with a smile. “Come on you charmer. Let's go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's dress: g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1S9TJJFXXXXXeXpXXq6xXFXXXp/Warm-Winter-Velvet-Dress-Women-Vintage-Ankle-Length-Casual-Long-Sleeve-Waist-Elegant-Dress-Plus-Size.jpg  
> Marinette's hair: pophaircuts.com/images/2015/04/Braids-with-Updos-Formal-Updo-Hairstyles-for-Medium-Hair.png  
> Adrien's suit: s7d4.scene7.com/is/image/BrooksBrothers/MK00212_GREY?$bbenlarged$  
> Marinette's coat: cdnc.yourzoom.com/pc/7/757011.yz/detailnew.jpg  
> Adrien's coat: fogeyunlimited.co.uk/acatalog/croydon_1.jpg  
> Ice rink: 1001loisirs.com/sites/default/files/medias/fiche/image234350-trocadero-ice.png


	3. Diamond-bejeweled butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she could see was a silver and gold heart with a diamond encrusted butterfly. She couldn't feel her feet, the touch of his hands, the gaze of those watery emerald eyes. She didn't feel cold or hot. The shock and happiness had numbed her body to the point of only being able to stare in fascination at this piece which spoke a story of happiness and pain in one breath-taking design.

The applause was deafening and it had her heart in her throat. She barely felt her fingers entwined with Adrien's or her classmate's as everyone simultaneously raised their arms above their heads before swinging them down in time with their bow. She was unaware of moving, of being able to breathe, of thinking.

The cheers, the sense of camaraderie...of being side by side with Adrien... It was the most addicting thing in the world and she didn't ever want to lose it again! To be under those bright lights, seeing the admiration and happiness of the viewers in the first few rows, to feel the sweat on her brow from so much exertion...to dance with Adrien to the story they lost themselves to... She knew in this second that she was as much for solely dancing with Adrien up here as he had been with her.

The exhilarated feelings of amazement, of a job well done, of impressing those around her, of knowing she had pleased so many would never leave her. Even when they bowed a second time before finally leaving the stage she didn't even once touch down on the wooden panels below her feet.

“You did it my lady.”

The words breathed in her ear had more of an effect than he may have been looking for. She couldn't control herself amidst the high encompassing her and launched herself at him. “Oh Adrien! That was magnificent!” Her arms clutched his neck as she laughed and tightly hugged him. “Oh my god...I'm...I'm shaking! I can't let it all out!”

He chuckled and felt the rapid heartbeat against his chest through the outfit she wore. His arms went around her petite frame, returning the strength of her hug as the adrenaline let down from his system as well.

“You two going to make out on the backstage or are you going to shower and get changed for the party?”

She jumped away at the teasing from their classmates as they walked by long before he wanted to let go. He took in her flushed face, those excited eyes, and that easygoing smile. She bounded away from him and latched onto some of her female counterparts, gushing about the performance the entire way to the locker room.

He followed her only until his locker room when he lost sight of her. He shuffled away the feelings of jealousy at his female classmates for taking up her time and went to get changed. He'd make sure to subtly pry her back when they were cleaned up after all.

He was done much faster and bet she was still going on about what they just did. He leaned against the wall near the women's locker room and pouted slightly. His male classmates came out in due time and ribbed him good-naturedly as they all left for the room.

“Lover boy is gonna wait there all night for his master to exit that room.”

“Geez man, why don't you just get a tail attached to you so you can wag it when she gets out?”

“Come on and go with us to the after-party. She'll be there with the girls soon enough.”

He grinned at the envious looks on their faces and waved them off. “I'll wait for my lady here, thank you very much.” He watched the group shrug and say that they would meet him in the room later. He returned the wave and returned to his position of holding the wall up. Silence returned and he started tapping a finger on an arm in his boredom.

Silence kept him company until it was yet again broken.

“There you are! I thought you were going to be at the party. We didn't see you there and some of the other guys said you'd probably still be here.”

His vision jerked over to find Alya and Marinette's parents walking up to him. He smiled and turned their way, giving a greeting nod to the trio. “Did you enjoy the performance?”

Tom rested a hand on his shoulder. “Well done, my boy. I'd applaud you again, but it may seem foolish in the middle of the hallway.”

He smiled. “Thanks Monsieur Dupain-Cheng.”

“Black looks good on you. Has she told you that yet?” Alya suddenly piped up, giving him the slyest grin he had ever seen.

He looked down at the black sweater, slacks, and tie combo he had going on. He absently tugged at the neckline of the white button-up shirt and eyed Sabine as she nodded and commented the same.

“Is she still taking forever in there?” Alya continued. “I can go flush her out for you if you want.”

He held a hand up through an amused noise. “I'll let Marinette get ready in her own time. I don't mind waiting for her out here.”

“Well when you see our daughter after she finally gets ready, tell her we'll be at the after-party ready to commend her on her first performance.” Sabine mentioned.

“Sounds good Madame Dupain-Cheng. I actually want to talk to Adrien in private for a quick minute.” Alya wrapped an arm around his and pasted on a smile. The pair watched as the parents headed off to the room again before Alya turned to him, giving him a scrutinizing look. “Alright, we have an undetermined amount of time before that loafer gets out here. You have to make it quick. Be honest now...how is it??”

He ignored the hands lightly shaking his arms, feeling his face heat up. His mouth flopped open a few times as he hunted for anything coherent to say. Finally giving up on words, he quietly dug into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a tiny, clear bag.

There was a tiny, solitary item inside.

Alya took it with a sigh. “That's not romantic in this little bag, but I'll forgive you for now. I suppose it'd look too suspicious with those pants you have on.” She mumbled, happy eyes riveted on the shining item she was turning.

His face heated up more, a hand wanting to go through the hair he had styled. “Is...is it...too stupid as a gift? I thought...m – maybe...Noel was fine and all...but...”

A hand enthusiastically clapped on his shoulder, effectively startling him. The grin Alya gave told him he was probably being dumb. “She's going to be besides herself! I only wish I could be there when you present it.” Her fingers clenched over his sweater. “How ARE you going to give this?? You'd better not let it be in the bag!”

“O – of course not!” He dumbly replied, feeling stupid for not having much of a plan. He looked away, hands nervously going in his pockets. “I was thinking...at the dance...but, maybe...with too many people...” A hand tugged on his shirt collar again. “A – and then...her parents...”

“Don't worry about her family. They'll be okay with something like this.” Alya held the bag up as if to make a point.

As if what she was holding was a pittance of something to worry about!

His lips pressed together in his uncertainty. He looked to the shoe he was scuffling into the ground. He hadn't asked for permission; hadn't discussed it with her family. He had barged in again without doing anything properly and he felt slightly bad, but he had only been thinking of her at the time.

The second he saw it, he knew he had to have it. He had to give it to her as soon as the time was right...when the mood was perfect. They had been going on and on about the topic anyway...dancing around it in such an open fashion. He didn't know if she'd be shocked, but if what Alya said was true, she would be totally surprised anyway. If that was the case, he wanted to make that moment special.

The party seemed like an ideal time. She was going to be so happy after their performance and they would be able to slow dance together. He wanted to give her the present earlier than Noel, which was practically upon them already anyway. His excitement and nerves wouldn't let him wait much longer though, even if he hadn't figured anything out yet.

“If you need ideas,” Alya butt in, “I say hold off on the party. Wait till afterward. Make it the best when it's closer to night.” She flashed an encouraging smile. “Don't go too over-the-top because Marinette is smart and she's going to suspect something.” Her eyes suddenly narrowed as an idea struck. “Perhaps you could volunteer to walk her home and...oh, I dunno...take a little side detour to the Tower on the way there...?”

He smiled and opened his mouth to agree with the idea when noises suddenly erupted from the door nearby.

The pair panicked as the gaggle of smiling and chatty girls all but burst outside. Alya gave an eep and his hands flailed for the clear bag. Alya quickly made a fist to hide the precious item and held the contents behind her back, her free arm swinging over his shoulders. An uncharacteristically wide, almost painful, smile was on her face.

“Alya? Adrien? What are you two doing?”

Despite the panic he had been in seconds earlier, his brain refused to come up with a proper response as Marinette's black heels clacked his way. He openly stared at the outfit that she had donned for the party. He was barely aware of his mouth wide open as he took in the stark white jumpsuit and the tiny, black belt that didn't look to be doing much. Her hair was up in a simple bun, barely any makeup on.

She looked absolutely stunning.

She waved a hand in his face, hearing the giggles and smiling despite the flush on her face. “Earth to Adrien...come in boyfriend.”

His face flamed at the mention of the title and how the handful of girls just behind her broke out into verbal teasing all at once. He didn't even have the ability to speak to counter their jabs when Marinette saved him.

“Okay, okay. It worked. You were all right.” Hands went over her hips as she cocked one to the side. A black heel tapped on the ground. “I owe you all cookies at the next practice. Happy? Now, leave me in peace to ogle back and I'll see you all at the party.”

Alya felt like a statue over his shoulders as the girls passed them by. She hadn't moved a muscle or an arm the entire time. She only jumped to when Marinette spun back their way and gave them her full attention. “Well Adrien ol' pal!”

The hand over his shoulders suddenly clapped him on the back harder than she probably meant to. He caught himself before he stumbled into Marinette and gave a confused look to Alya's almost forced smile.

Alya quickly walked to him and grasped both hands with hers. She took a few seconds to entwine them with hers, making it look like he wasn't cooperating, before she stopped and squeezed his fingers. “You'd better take this gem and protect it with everything you've got!” The hand previously hidden behind her back, now empty, quickly waved at the sight before them. “I mean...just look at her!”

Adrien smiled his gratitude as Alya suddenly stepped forward and took up Marinette's attention...effectively allowing him to stow the bag she subtly passed him back into his pocket.

“You'd better make this boy realize how good he has it.” Alya continued, giving her a hug.

He gave a noise of amusement and lightly patted Alya's shoulder. “Thanks, but I can get it from here.” He waited till she turned to him and pointedly looked her in the eye. “I'll keep your idea in mind.”

Alya nodded and spun back to Marinette before she could say anything. “Alright! Lover boy was taking too long and I came to see what was up. Now that I know you were the cause and you're finally out here, I'm going to go find your parents and let them know you made it out alive. Don't make us wait all night okay?”

She leaned back at the finger wagging in her face before Alya quickly left them to themselves. She blinked at the whirlwind exit before taking in the final person before her. “What was that about??”

He kept his eyes on Alya's exit, lest he give something away before being able to compose himself. “Your friend is...kinda...”

“You can say weird. I've called Alya that for years.” She giggled, teeth suddenly biting her glossed lips as she took in his attire. Her fingers twitched to fiddle with his tie and she swallowed hard at how she wanted to close the distance and see if the three inch heels finally got her up to look him directly in the eye. “B – black...black...l – looks good on you...” She mumbled, giving in and running her fingertips up the softness of his sweater.

His adrenaline spiked the second she touched him. His arms went around her waist to trap her against him as she rested her hands over the back of his neck. He swallowed hard as he took in the natural beauty look she had going on with her makeup. “Y – you...look...beautiful in that. Another Marinette special?”

“Aren't they all at this point?” She cracked, leaning her weight against him and forcing him to utilize the wall for stability. She inched in, fingers lightly brushing at the hair he had moussed. “Is the party going on already? I lost track of time in there.”

A brow rose when a thought struck him. “What was that about cookies?”

She tried to quell the smile and lost, flashing him pearly whites through a laugh. “The others bet me that I could make you speechless with this outfit. I told them that this wasn't as nice as the others you'd seen me in already and now I owe them cookies from the bakery because I lost.”

He flashed her a killer smile and rubbed his nose against hers. “And what was that about ogling back?”

Her face ducked, but he followed the angle she was trying to hide at against his sweater. She pulled a hand forward and flicked the lapel of his shirt nervously. “O – one thing let to another a – and...I...told them that you looked nice in anything you wore a – and...that I'd probably ogle you back when you ogled me...”

“I won't complain.”

She gave him a playful look through her smile, unable to glare with as cute as he was attempting to be. She readjusted her stance when he suddenly let her go to strike a pose with hands in his pockets. Her eyes took him in before she could think and she flushed when he gave a roguish look. She stammered syllables as he gently took a hand and held it over her head to twirl her.

He forced her against him again, eyes turning hungry as she was close to him. The feel of the bag crinkling against his leg had him looking at her in a whole new way for only a moment before he hid those feelings for later.

It was do no good to spoil the surprise after all...

“Come my lady.” He murmured, twirling her again. He lightly kissed her knuckles and gave her a soft look. “With as much teasing as we've already had to endure, the amount we'll have upon our extensively late entrance is going to take up more of my time with you than I'd like.”

She giggled and fell in step with him, the sound of her heels amiably clacking in the silence.

~*~*~

To say that he had been nervous was an understatement. He had never been this terrified in his entire life! Not through being found out after that debacle with the Underground, worrying about what happened when Marinette was kicked out, or trying to get her back.

_“Then you'll just have to hurry up and marry me then, won't you?” ___

-

_“She's going to be besides herself!” ___

He knew why he was scared and it was really silly. He had his answer and yet he wanted, needed, to confirm it. He had to know for the sake of his sanity that she wouldn't flutter away on him ever again.

He almost let it slip during the party that something was wrong, but a few times he successfully managed to divert her attention. Alya helped him as well, but he knew that by the end of the party Marinette knew something was going on with him.

At eleven, all headed home with congratulations and well wishes for the Noel off. His father and The Beast announced that everyone had to be back for practice the day after Noel so they could get in what they could before the New Year closed the school again. There weren't many major holidays in France, but those two were so close that everyone hoped Gabriel would be benevolent enough to give them off all the days in between as well, but that was too much for one human to expect.

“Where did my parents go?” She asked, looking around as she fumbled for her coat.

His mouth opened to say that they went home as Alya had planned, but clamped it shut before he let anything slip. “Aren't you going to change out of those heels of yours?” He asked, brow going up. “Those open toes are going to make you freeze or the snow is going to do you in. Would hate for you to get frostbite and then be unable to practice with me later...”

He managed to divert her attention long enough to get into some boots. She stuffed her original outfit and a few other random items in the duffel before shouldering it and buttoned up her coat. “Where did Alya wander off to? Did everyone leave us??”

“I – I heard that...Alya was going to...go home with your parents...something about...catching up or something?” He cringed at the lousy fumble, not seeing her fully convinced in the slightest.

She stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face for the longest time. A hum escaped her before she slipped a coated arm through his equally coated arm. “Well then...I suppose I need a knight in shining armor to help this poor damsel home...”

His heart was absolutely pounding as he nodded. It was a fight to keep his movements smooth and not give himself away. He still didn't know how he was going to approach things, let alone bring the topic up and he had been wracking his brain all night. Everything sounded lame and stupid and not deserving what he had picked out. He wanted perfect. He wanted to leave that impression on her for forever.

But...how did he do that??

He stopped her when she headed for the bus stop and flashed a quick smile as she looked at him in confusion. “Too cold for a walk?” He asked, breath immediately puffing out. “Is that okay?” The trek wasn't that long, though it would be cold. Maybe if she snuggled up against his arm a little, things would be okay...

She gave his arm a squeeze and smiled up at him. “Lead the way kitty. You seem to know how to sniff your way to my place well enough.”

Despite how close she was, he hardly noticed. He couldn't pay enough attention to her like he wanted as one foot mechanically went in front of the other. Words wouldn't form properly in his head the way he wanted them to. The agony and annoyance was worse than any performance he had to give ever!

“Um...I don't think this is the way to the bakery and I think I know my way around these streets better than you do Monsieur...” She mumbled, brow going up as they side-stepped off the normal path.

“Huh??” He jerked and looked down to her with nervous eyes. He met confusion for his slip and decided this may be the best way to broach this. “W – well...I...kind of wanted a quick stroll through t – the Tower...if that's alright with you?” A gloved hand went to her cheeks. “You're not too cold are you??”

“Are you okay?” Dark blue searched wide green, getting more puzzled as the seconds went on. “You seem really...agitated? High strung?”

“I – I...am?? I...just...on my mind!” He quickly cleared his throat and tried to make this work to his advantage. “I've just...got something big...on my mind is all...” He looked away from the eyes trying to see into his fumbling. “W – would...would you...um...help me with that? I've been trying to...clear my head during the walk...but no luck. Can we stop at the Tower and talk about it?”

“Sure...” She drawled, confusion and curiosity mounting with each step. She gave him a weird look at the change in behavior, but remained attached to his arm and let him keep their pace going. She quietly eyed the face that remained ahead, looking totally pensive and causing a little concern for whatever was troubling him in this moment.

His hands were shaking a little and he couldn't fake from the cold right now. The silence was kind of tense and he knew that was because of him...or maybe it was just him. She didn't say a word about his actions; never questioned him in the slightest.

His mind was racing and stumbling over itself. He had let slip that he was thinking of something for a while, but hadn't resolved it. The plan he barely concocted with Alya mere hours earlier had been started, but never crafted. He was reaching blindly and he hated this. He wished he could blurt out the words to her right now and end his misery, but he would forever kick himself if he did so in such a crass way.

They got to the Tower, but he hadn't calmed down in the slightest. If anything, he looked worse. She stopped them when he idly walked under the metal structure, turning to face him. Hands grabbed his arms as she looked up to worry and agitation. “Tell me what's wrong with you Adrien. I'll try to help you in any way I can. You know you can trust me with anything.”

He gave her a brief smile, but it fell. She was grasping his arms and he slowly twisted them from her grip to clasp her gloved hands with his. His eyes searched hers, unable to force the words from his mouth.

He suddenly heaved an annoyed sigh at his stupidity and worry. He mentally cursed his own weakness and lack of faith in this woman. He let go of her hands and turned away, shoving his gloves through his hair. “I'm so stupid! I can't believe how weak I am!”

She hurried after him and grasped an arm. “You're not weak Adrien Agreste!” She retorted, grabbing his chin with her fingers. She gave him a harsh look for berating himself. “If you want, I can name off any number of words that don't involve such things! I don't ever want to hear you say speak like that ever again.”

He stared at her with love and longing in his eyes. His fingers finally came up and gently pried her hand from his face. “But it's true...I can't even tell you what I so desperately want to tell you. I'm too scared of what you'll say.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion as her eyes searched his. “You can talk to me about anything. Trust me. I won't let you down.”

“I know...” He murmured, looking away. He stared hard at the snow that had been battered down and was no longer white, no longer pure. He thought of the irony. After a second, he gave a loud exhale and shook his head. “Here goes nothing...” He mumbled, more to himself than her.

Her mouth opened to ask what he meant when he abruptly faced her, taking his gloves off and putting them in his coat pockets. He was slowly tugging hers off as well; putting them with his and clutching her fingers. His eyes turned so serious that she blinked and took a tiny step back in the change.

“I can't think of the proper words to do this justice.” He began, jaw momentarily clenching. “Everything I've tried to think of seems foolish and pointless. There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe you or my feelings for you. Anything I've said in the past seems to have already done the job and I've nothing left to say to make this worth it.” One of his hands left hers and slid into his slacks. “I've been agitated all night during the party because of this. I can't make things better with fancy words, even though I tried. In the end, all I can do is be honest with you about this and hold my breath for your response.”

“What are you talking about?!” She finally blurt out, letting him lower their hands between them. She stared at his eyes which suddenly diverted for only a second.

Her joined him a second later when the feel of cold metal slid across a finger.

She took a sudden step back, eyes about ready to fall out of her face. She didn't feel his hands raise hers up again, allowing her to see so clearly the band of a silver ring. Breathing and any movement became too much of a chore; too beneath her in this second. She didn't feel confused or cold.

All she could do was stare at a silver and gold heart design housing a diamond-studded butterfly in the center.

“Nothing seemed perfect...” He murmured, giving her fingers a light squeeze. Shocked blue never left her finger. He wondered if she even heard him. “I searched and searched for the longest time. I spent so many days going through stores. I had no idea what I wanted...and then there it was. I could only think of you and how perfect it was. I bought it immediately and have been trying to think of a way to give it to you ever since I took it home. I asked Alya for help on some details like your size and how I could get it to you.” A finger lightly touched the edge of the silver heart, soft eyes on her averted ones. “Call it what you will. A promise ring, a future engagement ring...whatever. I don't care what you name it. You've always had my heart ever since the beginning my butterfly and I will never ask for it back.”

His finger followed the slight curve of gold that made up the butterfly's antennae. “My heart leads to you, my butterfly. I won't let you fly away from me again...for whatever reason. I want you to stay with me until the end of our days. On that stage, in my life, in your life.” He swallowed back the lump in his throat, the tears swimming in his eyes. “This is my promise to you that when I have grown up enough to take care of you, I will do a much better job on the next ring and ask your father properly. Please wait for me until then, my butterfly.”

A strangled noise escaped her mouth when it slid open. The tears that had long since poured from her eyes added more when she rapidly tried to blink them away to be able to keep staring at what was placed so gently on her skin.

The design was beautiful, simple...perfect. He had found something so unique and special which told of their history. She would cherish it forever and she was already trying to think of ways to wear it all the time and never have to take it off.

All she could see was a silver and gold heart with a diamond encrusted butterfly. She couldn't feel her feet, the touch of his hands, the gaze of those watery emerald eyes. She didn't feel cold or hot. The shock and happiness had numbed her body to the point of only being able to stare in fascination at this piece which spoke a story of happiness and pain in one breath-taking design.

He took in her gaze, resisted the urge to wipe her tears away. Alya was right, but he was still getting nervous with her silence. He could see the answer on her face, but he needed to hear it from her lips. He took a small step forward and squeezed her fingers. “This...this is what has had me worried all night. I worried for your response for the longest time. Please...tell me now.”

Her eyes suddenly jolted to his and more tears fell. She could see the concern and fear in his face, the boyish innocence in his romance. His clumsy attempt at forever with her.

She wasn't aware of moving anything. Her mind had halted all ability to think and most of the ability to feel. She was barely aware that she had launched herself at him and they had slipped for the ground until he was clutching her to him to brace their fall. They landed and fumbled for stability on the freezing ground for a few seconds.

The fact that she was shaking like a leaf and clutching at him wasn't helping.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” She tearily answered. “You...this...” Her eyes rose to his, finding them slightly pained from the landing, but bypassed it. “I can't...words...yes! Yes! Adrien, yes!”

She clutched at him, kissed him, brushed her face against his. There wasn't enough to say, to do, to properly explain herself. She needed to crawl inside his skin and hug him from the inside out. She wanted to kiss his heart and whisper for days of what she was feeling in this second.

He let her do as she wished and ate up everything. He didn't care how they looked in that second; two silly, young adults lying on the cold concrete under the Eiffel Tower crying and laughing and gushing words of love. Every bad and uncertain emotion slid from him as she continued repeating the same word again and again for an undetermined amount of minutes.

At length, the chill getting through his winter coat, he stood them up and let her clutch at him. He let her kiss him senseless and ruffle his hair. She barely slowed down in the slightest, only stopping to try to crush his bones against her.

She was still for a time, trying to engrave this moment forever. There were so many sudden, unexplained moments like this which she often thought back to. This was yet another one she would tuck away and raise her mood whenever she was going through anything tough or bad.

As if anything bad could ever happen with such a thing she could carry with her forever.

She eventually looked away and up at the Tower, blinking when a thought occurred to her. After a second, she burst out laughing. “The Tower...” She managed, shaking her head against his chest. “How many more moments are we going to have under this thing??” She looked to him with a sly grin, a glint in her eyes. “Am I going to have to have my wedding under this thing too? Are you going to make me birth our child here as well?”

He flushed and looked away, mouth flailing for words. He ignored her laughter at his expense and the swat to his coat.

“I'm kidding you dumb cat!” She tried to disregard the heat in her own face. “One thing at a time. Dancing with you,” Her fingers found his coat and slowly slid upward. “Marriage...” Freezing digits found the sides of his neck and made him shiver as she kept moving. “Then perhaps a nice, extended honeymoon...” Her lips breathed hot air against his face as she slowly pulled him down. “Maybe a little practice first before that child of yours...” She paused her lips against his. “Maybe I could get used to the last name Agreste for a bit before that, huh?”

To say his name as it would soon be hers was too much. He crushed his lips against hers and pulled her so tightly against him it hurt his arms. She tried to suck the air from his lungs as she gripped his neck and didn't let him go. Not that he would ever try to be farther away from her than he dared. He would never last long should she ever decide to cast him away, as he had already shown, and he never wanted to be so far away ever again.

He tried to remember any logical reasons for being so worried about her with him like they both wanted and couldn't remember as single one as he kept kissing her. He could only face his silliness with a shake of his head and disbelief at how he thought she may not want to be at his side and he at hers. She had never given any indication that she ever wanted to be away from him if she could help it. Now that he had shown to the world she was his, he would never allow such earlier worries to break him away from her ever again. Every time he could see that ring on her finger, he would think to this moment and remember how much she didn't want to let him go.

Almost as much as he didn't want to let her go. Would hold her closer as the days progressed...as the years passed them by. He would remain by her side as faithfully as she would his and planned to thoroughly enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's outfit: cdnc.lystit.com/photos/2013/11/25/polo-ralph-lauren-black-merino-wool-vneck-sweater-product-1-15300269-189657801_large_flex.jpeg
> 
> Marinette's outfit: i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1815139763_1/2014-women-jumpsuits-and-rompers-fashion-silk-jumpsuit-trousers-pants-evening-dress-plus-size-jumpsuit.jpg
> 
> Ring: zales.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pZALE1-8875067t400.jpg  
> ~*~*~  
> I love the idea of these two young adults in this AU and I just couldn't leave them be in MMU. I wanted for myself to give these two a little more happiness than what they could get if left to the imagination. Also, finding that ring took forever! I feel like the ending could have had more cavities, but I like Adrien's fumbling for words. He's so cute. X3


End file.
